


He Was- He Is: Ironman

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Depressed Peter Parker, Feels, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sad Peter, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: Tony is gone, but the man never shuts up, whys should being dead stop him?(Aka Tony built a dimension contactor in... Heaven? Hell? And is being super sweet and giving his friends encouragement,  though death do them part.(Let me know if I should continue!





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Endgame messed me up and I thought I would write this. Im kinda proud, I hope you like it. Let me know if I should continue!!!

 

_Taptaptap_

 

Peter rolled his eyes, covering his head back up with his arms on the messy desk layered with index cards and overdue assignments. It's an  early morning in March (3 am) and all Peter would rather so is sleep, but his grades have fallen rather quickly since his mentor's passing 3 months before. He knows he has to finish his work if he wantes to pass this year, but he just no longer has the motivation; no, all he wants to do is  be spiderman until he gets too tired to stand, and then hide in his blankets, blocking the sun.

 

May was highly concerned about his mental state. She insisted on multiple therapists (none of which helped) yoga, gym workouts, Lego competitions,  but all of her efforts failed, and so as much as she hates it, all she can do is cheer him on and hope for the best.

 

But there's one particular person who isn't having any if it.

 

There it is again. On his shoulder. _Taptaptap._ Peter shrugged, rolling his chair away from the desk, faceplanting into his bed.

 

‘Sleep… would be nice…’ he thought, crashing into the pillow with a dull thud.

  


Again, right cheek. _Taptap._ The teen groaned, flicking the touch off and threw the covers over his head. “Go awayyyyyyyy, I'm tired.” The blankets wrinkled slightly; just enough for the tips of his toes to stick out. “Would you pl-AH!” _TICKLETICKLETICKLE._

 

 _“_ Not the FEET, NOT THE FEET!” Peter panicked, scrambling away from his bed, jumping onto the ceiling to hide the backs of his heels. “Tony, aren't you supposed to be keeping your damn distance? Leave me alo- OOF.” A sudden force shifted him from his position and he tumbled onto the hardwood; the abandoned blanket catching his fall.

 

“Okay okay I know I have stuff to do, just- tomorrow?” A steady jab hit his chest.

 

“I'll take that as a no.” The chair rolled back to his fallen form and he reached for it, pulling himself up and- trudge- rolling back to the desk- stared gloomily at the papers.

 

There was a silence.

  


“You can go, I'll get it done, I'll be fine. I am fine. The air grew colder. Peter shivered. “I am fine, believe it!” Two soft pokes to his forehead.

 

“I'm not crazy.”

 

One tiny tap on his chest, right beneath his heart.

 

“My emotions are well taken care of.”

 

Okay, that was a lie; The spider could almost visually see the former billionaire rolling his eyes.

 

And finally, to prove a point, a very gentle, tender,  airlike press to his forearm (you could vaguely make out the rough pattern of the fallen's hand) still enough to make Peter jump back, wincing.

 

“Fine! I'm not fine, we all know that! You got what you wanted, just let me do my work and go check on Pepper or something!"

 

Tony obliged this time, but not before giving the kid a tight, invisible bear hug. A giggle managed to escape Peter's lips. "Thank you, Mister Stark, " he said, turning his head back to the hell he was in. "The world is a colder place without you-" And before he could register what came out of his mouth- 

 

"I love you, Tony."

  
Silence. The trees rustled outside the window.

 

"I can't ever forget you. I will never forget you." By now he knew the man had stopped listening, but something about the words he spoke soothed his mind. "And I know you shouldn't be here, because you're dead and I'm alive and that's like an unspoken... lawbreaker but... I miss your voice. Why can't you be here, why did you have to die? Why why wh-"

 

 

He looked up from his sorrow. Tiny black words were written on the inside of his journal, hanging off the shelf. Peter stumbled towards it, familiar with the rough, scratchy writing style.

 

 

> "I know, but you can't miss what you never lost. Head up."

 

He stared at the paper until he had to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. The next day, Tony wasn't there. But that didn't matter, he had all his work done, (and the note carefully placed in a folder)  he didn't need him; besides, he's always there, just floating around in his suit, signature smirk plastered to his face; even in death. 

 


	2. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan can't sleep... There's Daddy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little follow up; didn't wanna leave it as one chapter, I need suggestions if you want me to keep writing this!
> 
> STALK ME ON INSTA  
> @eviemazing

5 year old Morgan Stark can't sleep. She had a fulfilled day of ice cream and popsicles with her mommy, but now that it's time to sleep, the girl just can't seem to close her eyes. Her body tosses and turns aimlessly, mind thinking about everything and nothing at once (puppies, why daddy died, rollercoasters, the word 'math')

 

Distressed, she starts chewing on her nails; a bad habit she acquired from her father. She bites and bites until her nails barely scathe the edge of her fingers, and then she chews and chews until they bleed.

A normal 5 year old would run and cry at a drop of blood, but she lies blankly, staring at the red streaks running down her hand. The throbbing of the open wounds soothed her thoughts for a moment- something she's been waiting for since she laid down almost 2 hours ago.

 

Curious, she picked up her left hand, chewing down on the tiny index finger until a metallic taste filled her mouth. She gagged, wincing. She didn't understand why she did it again, it hurt. It was painful, it didn't feel good. But something about it quieted her head, eased her mind some. And she liked it when it's quiet in her head; it's always so loud in there! More red stuff fell down her finger and Morgan wrinkled her nose, disliking the smell. 

 

She lied still another 20 minutes, hugging her bear and hoping sleep would catch her, (Daddy called the sleep monster Sand man) but she stayed uncaught and very frustrated. Tired and upset, she switched the light on, curling up in a bawl on her galaxy blanket and slamming her eyes shut.

 

Normally a 5-year-old would cry to their parents in this kind of situation, but Morgan didn't want to bother her mommy when she was so busy all the time. She never had to bother daddy though, he always knew when she couldn't sleep and would pop his head in, laying with her and stroking her hair until she passed out against him.

 

But daddy isn't here anymore. Morgan knows that and she accepts it, no matter how confusing it is. She doesn't like it, she misses him, but you can't being back dead people, she definitely knows that. 

 

Another 20 minutes pass. Her muscles grow sore from staying in the same position for so long, but she doesn't move, afraid that if she did it would reset the sleep cycle. Her foot starts to get prickles (her dad would call them little prickles in a pringles can whenever she mentioned it) so she shook it out, her heel hitting the bed frame with a thud.

 

She hissed, backing away and falling onto the floor, defeated. Her bear drops too and she clutches it- the only thing providing her comfort. Morgan just wanted the waiting to be over. She was tired. She was tired of being tired and not being able to do anything about it. Tired of lying awake with the humming of her mind as she shushed it to sleep too, hoping she could do the same.

 

She had been like this for a several months, maybe years. She had heard her parents wispering about it once ("Genetics, bad habits") they would say) Her dad has only been gone 3 months, 13 days. She never told mommy about it, probably never will.

 

Morgan sat with her head drooping, leaning against her dresser. A sudden handlike brush of air pushed her hair over her ears. Morgan giggled. The air hands picked up her smaller ones gently, scaling her fingers with a tenderness that could only come from a parent.

"Hi daddy." She whispered. Her dad's hands held her face, thumb sweeping over her cheekbones. "Thank you, I didn't know what to do."

 

His hand reached down again, shaking her bloodied hand in a "I told you not to do that" gesture. The fingers flicked her forehead and she laughed, covering her mouth. "Don't wanna bother Mommy." She whispered.

She could almost see her dad raising his eyebrows at her. She felt the air sit beside her, leaning close. The bear floated in midair for a moment. She watched it wearily as it hit the bed. "You're magic daddy!" She exclamed. A gust of air hit her cheek. She assumed he was laughing.

 

Morgan looked down at her hands. Her right one was almost fully covered in blood on the front; bite marks littering the skin. She frowned at it. Her dad picked it up, his lips brushing over lightly. His lips. His hand. Him. He's here in a way. He came back for her, he was here. Her lip pouts out and she sucks it back in, trying not to cry. 

"Isn't this breaking the rules?" She choked out. "You shouldn't he here." He ignored her. Instead he picked her up and spun her around, temporarily, floating. He plopped next to her on the bed, his invisible frame snuggling against her. It was different. He wasn't warm anymore, he had no temperature. She can't see him, he can't read her stories anymore. He shouldn't be here. 

 

"Daddy-" He shushed her, placing a finger over her mouth. Slim fingers pulled her hair back and she sighed, leaning into it.

 

"I miss you. I know you wish you could be here. I know you didn't mean to die, its okay. Just hard. It's hard. And tiring. I'm so tired, Daddy." She turned around in his hold, looking at where his face would be. She reached out slowly.

"Do you even have a face anymore?"

Her fingers hit something. It didn't exactly feel like skin; it was lighter, airlike almost, but solid. 

She could make out his jawline. A big grin split her face. Her palms scaled up to his eyes. He blinked, his flashed fluttering. Morgan laughed. "That tickled!" She patted the top of his head. Hair? It kinda felt like hair, in a way. It had that same texture. 

 

"I have an idea."

 

Her fingers trailed down to his mouth, right above his lips. "Say something." The movement was hard to make out exactly, but she felt it. Concentrating, the little brain tried to make it out.

 

**I**

**I l o**

**I l o a f?**

**I l o v e y**

**I love you**

**T r e e?**

**Three- Three thousand!**

 

**P l**

**Plus a m i**

**Plus a million.**

 

She felt his smile from her touch. "You can only be here a few minutes at a time, because that's how it works right? You made it work like that, somehow. Like a genius."

 

**Yes.**

 

"How much longer can you stay before the- connection?- thingy fades?"

 

**Too short.**

 

Morgan claps, suddenly excited. "Is there really a heaven? Or like something else?" She knew his eyes rolled at that.

 

**Secret.**

 

 **"** Oh boo." They were silent for a while. It felt like hours but it could have only been a minute or two. His mouth moved again.

 

**Time.**

 

 **"** Okay." Was all she said. She made sure he was still there before she spoke.

"You don't have to show up anymore, I know it's a rule thing. I'm fine." 

 

**I'm here. E v**

**I'm here. Even**

**I'm here even if you**

**I'm here even if you can**

**I'm here even if you can't see me**

**Or feel me.**

 

"I know, but it's not the same." Another excited exclamation. "You're the first to communicate when you're dead! That's cool! World record! ....you can't get a metal because you died." Another gush of air.

 

**I'm the f i-**

**Ironman.**

 

She giggled. "Okay okay, go now. Shooooo." He kissed her cheek, hands still in her hair, his other one around hers. He shook it again.

 

**No more.**

 

"It's not that easy."

 

**I know. T e a?**

**Tell mommy.**

**P r o m**

**Promise me.**

 

 

 **"** Okay okay! Now go. Please?"

 

**P r o m I s e**

 

"I promise.... Now shoo, daddy! ... Thank you. Thank you thank you."

 

He held her face a moment.

 

**You are**

**More then**

**You thi**

**Think, always.**

**I love you, Morgan.**

 

It was silent again. Her bear shook in the air for a few seconds and she laughed. It looked so funny! Her dad kissed her forehead. She could tell he didn't want to go. 

"Bye bye, daddy."

 

**Byebye, Morgan.**

 

And he was gone. She already missed him, but there's nothing she can do about that. Knowing he's still around somewhere in a way filled her with a deepset peace that she'd never felt before. A peace that soothed her pain and healed her mind for as long as it lasted.

She picked up the bear, a groggy feeling setting deep in her bones.

 

And then she passed out then and there.

 

Because her bear smelled exactly like him.


End file.
